Making Nice
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: Nico hates Jason for the fact that he's flirting Percy. Hazel's tried of the fighting and forces them to work things out, little does anyone know how Jason will react. One-Shot. Jason/Nico


**Random idea. Yes, another yaoi because it's addicting. This one will be a Jason/Nico with suggestions of Nico/Percy, Jason/Percy, and Annabeth/Piper.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Making Nice<strong>_

_**Shadows and Lightning**_

If there was one person in the world Nico di Angelo hated more than himself, it was Jason Grace. Nico just felt pure and undefined hate for the son of Jupiter with his golden blonde hair and blue eyes. He hated the way Jason acted so confident and how not many people hated him. More than anything, though, Nico hated the way Jason Grace flirted with Percy Jackson.

Hidden from everyone, Nico had always had a crush on the son of Poseidon. It was a fate even the son of Hades didn't expect, until he recognized his feelings for the hero when he disappeared. Now, with them being on the Argo II head for Greece, he hated the fact he hadn't told Percy who he was when he'd seen him again at the Roman camp. Of course, Nico understood what Hera was doing and didn't want to risk losing to the giants by telling Percy anything about his past. Now, he regretted that decision.

Nico thought that perhaps if he'd told Percy everything then he would have had a chance with the sea prince. Now that chance was almost gone completely, seeing the first thing Percy said when rescuing the son of Hades in Rome was "Why the Hades didn't you tell me?" It made Nico's heart break seeing all the pain in Percy eyes. He'd almost hug Percy and balled out an apology right then and there, almost. What had stopped him was Jupiter's son, standing, smirking, beside his sea prince.

The ghost king's anger raised just thinking about it. Apparently, the two heroes had bonded on their way to Rome to save his sorry ass. It made since, Annabeth had told him, they were both so similar. Nico, being the idiot he was, pointed out the fact that their girlfriends had left them to find comfort in each other. That got him smack in the head and a "Don't talk about Piper like that!" from Athena's daughter.

Now, as the flying boat head for Greece, Nico had to watch Jason Grace flirt with a sad Percy Jackson. Thankfully, the sea prince, as oblivious as ever, couldn't figure out Jupiter's son was actually flirting with him instead of being kind of Percy thought. That made Nico's mood both lighten and darken at the same time. The son of Poseidon's oblivious nature kept him out of Jason's arms but at the same time made it impossible to notice Nico's attempts to tell him the truth.

The shadows around Nico turned a shade darker with his anger. As he thought of the blonde hero, they became sharper and restless, almost begging to be released on the Roman. If it wasn't for his sister grabbing his hand, calming him, Nico was sure he would have allowed the shadows to do as they wished with the idiot boy.

"Calm down," Hazel told her older brother. She smiled, making her gold eyes sparkle with happiness. "Don't let him get to you Nico."

"Looks like the little shadow boy is losing control of his powers again," chuckled the son of Jupiter. Jason walked into the room and sat down on the couch across from the two.

"Jason," Hazel said wearily, trying to warn her friend to stop the teasing. She knew what Nico was capable of and not wanting the cousin to be on the receiving end.

Still, Jason didn't get the hint. He held up a hand, silencing the girl. That, of course, did not help Nico's mood. "Don't defend him," the son of Jupiter said. "If little Nico can't control his powers he deserves to be teased."

Hazel took note of the fact the shadows began to make there way towards Jason, some forming claws. She sighed, wishing she was able to control them also so she could stop this madness. Finally, Pluto's daughter patted her brother's hand and stood. Nico looked at her with widened eyes, she should know what would happen the moment she stepped out of the room. "I'm going now," she told the pair. "You two," she motioned between them, "work out all your problems." With that, she left the room.

Nico and Jason meant eyes, both narrowing into glares. "Percy is going to be mine," Jason told the younger boy. "And there is nothing you can do about it."

The shadow beside Jason's neck sharpened until it was able to pierce skin. Nico stopped it, though, he would deliver the final blow himself if the son of Jupiter needed to be killed. "What makes you think that?" Nico asked, calm as his voice could be at the moment. "I've known him much longer than you."

"You're also a lot younger than him."

"You're younger than him also," the ghost king growled.

Jason smirked. "So? I've made the fact that I want him known," Jupiter's son purred. "It is only a matter of time now."

Hades' son rolled his eyes. "Flirting will not help you," he snorted. "It took four years for him to see that Annabeth was flirting with him. Even then, he still didn't accept it until she plain out said she wanted to go out with him. Percy is oblivious to everything."

"At least he doesn't hate him!" Jason snapped back. The boy didn't even had a chance. In moments, the son of the king god was on his back with Nico straddling his waist, holding a sword to his neck.

"Percy does not hate me," Nico growled into the blonde's ear. "It doesn't matter to me if he gets married and has children, I will never let it go so far as Percy to hate me."

Jason stared into those black eyes Nico had. "You'd be willing to let it get so far as for him to marry a women? You'd let the man you love go off with someone else?" Jason's eyes were wide.

"Yes," the ghost king answered without hesitation. "As much as I care for Percy, I'd rather him be happy than anything else. If he is happier with someone else than he is with me then I'll let him be with someone else."

Jason continued to stare into those black eyes he'd come to care about. As much as he wanted the sea prince, he couldn't resist Nico di Angelo. Everyone loved a bad boy after all. After Piper and Reyna had found others because he couldn't love them, he'd fall in love with the sea prince. Just from the stories he'd heard about Percy Jackson he'd fall in lust for him. Then, when he'd seen how much Nico loved Percy he knew the competition would be good. Especially when the competition was with such a hot boy.

Finally, Jason couldn't resist his urges anymore. He leaned forward and kissed the Greek. Nico gasped at the sudden contact and Jason took the chance to stick his tongue in the dark prince's mouth, deepening the kiss. The son of Jupiter wound his hands in those black locks, noticing how they felt like silk, and pulled the other boy closer to him.

Nico dropped is sword and hit against Jason's chest, wanting to be let go. When the ghost king realized the blonde wouldn't be releasing him anytime soon, he stopped responding. The son of Hades still on the blonde's chest, trying his best not to respond to the delicious tasting tongue in his mouth.

Finally, the Roman pulled back for breath, still refusing to release Nico from his grip. The look on the dark haired boy's face did not reassure the blonde of anything.

"I hate you so much Jason Grace!" Nico snapped, pushing back before slapping the blonde, leaving a red mark behind. "I hate that you think you can steal Percy from me, I hate that you're stronger than me, I hate that your hair is always perfect, I hate when your eyes spark, but most of all I hate what you do to me!"

It wasn't until that moment that Jason felt the bulge against his thigh. A smirk came onto the blonde's lips, the ones Nico couldn't help but stare at. "I think you love what I do to you," Jupiter's son reached down and gripped onto the son of Hades' shoulders, pulling him down so Jason's lips touched his ear. "Because I love what you do to me." The blonde took Nico's earlobe in his mouth, sucking on it.

A moan escaped the black eyed boy's mouth. "I hate you so much," he said, loving the feeling.

"Say that all you want, my dark prince," Jason purred, flipping them over to where he was straddling Nico, "but you will still react to everything I do to you." A seductive smirk came on Jason's face as he looked down into the, now worried, eyes of Nico di Angelo.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" Nico stuttered, suddenly extremely worried. The look in Jason's eyes didn't help him relax one bit.

The son of Jupiter ran a hand through Nico's black hair. "Don't worry," the blonde reassured him. "I won't hurt you. I won't do anything you don't like."

"Nico?" Percy called out. "Jason?"

Since Percy and his friends had rescued Nico in Rome a few days ago, the ghost king had been following Percy around like a lost puppy. It didn't help that Jason had been following Percy around also and the two boys seemed to hate each other. Both boys were his best friends since he'd come aboard the Argo II. Since Annabeth had found love in someone else, the son of Poseidon had found comfort in his two friends. Now that they had disappeared for the past day, he'd become worried.

"Nico! Jason!" He tried calling out again. The door to his left flew opened. The sea prince jumped back, surprised. Nico and Jason walked out of the room, Jupiter's son with a smirk on his face, Nico's face red. Percy smiled at his friends. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" He cheered pulling the two into a hug before leading them away from the room. "Captain Leo called a meeting, which means we all need to be there."

Percy held onto the boys hands, pulling them towards the command room where the others were. "I found them," Percy called to his friends. He sat down on a coach, Jason and Nico on both his sides.

Leo eyed the three but shook it off. "Let's get started then," he said. Nico wondered if he was the only one to hear jealousy in Hephaestus's son's voice, one look at Jason proved the blonde had heard it also.

Hazel came to sit on the couch's arm next to her brother. "Well?" She whispered. "Did you to make nice with each other?"

Jason laughed while Nico turned red. "Yeah Hazel," Hades' son whispered. "We made _nice_."

Hazel eyed the two. "You know what, I don't even want to know," she decided before getting up to sit next to Frank.

"I don't think 'making nice' is the right word for it," the son of Jupiter whispered behind Percy's head to Hades' son.

The dark prince glared at the boy. "Shut up or I will slit your throat in you sleep," he hissed back.

"If I get sleep with you around," the blonde laughed, rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and vote on my next one-shot coupling on my poll!<strong>


End file.
